blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony
The Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony is an event where 15-year-olds from Hage and the surrounding area receive their grimoire for the first time. Prologue One day, Asta tries to propose to Sister Lily in Hage and he is yet again being rejected by her. His constant approach towards Lily strikes a conversation between him and the other orphans of the church. One of them, Yuno, explains to him several reasons that implies Asta's constant approach is simply annoying. The conversations then move towards the difference in talent between Asta and the more talented Yuno, with the former convinced that once he receives the greatest grimoire during the ceremony, he could join the Magic Knights and become the Magic Emperor. One of the orphans, Nash, argues that only people with high social standings could achieve such dreams and completely denies Asta of any chance for a counterargument. Asta then storms away while vowing to prove Nash otherwise. Lily is worried at one point, but Yuno quickly calms her down. Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony Sometime later, around March, Asta and Yuno turn 15 years old and are eligible to receive their grimoires. The two of them, along with the other tenants of the church, go to the Grimoire Tower where the acceptance ceremony is held by Drouot. Once a crowd of 15-year-olds have gathered, the master of the Grimoire Tower begins his speech regarding his desire for at least one of the mages who attend the ceremony to enter the ranks of the Magic Knights. As soon as he finished, the ceremony begins and various grimoires from the library begin to glow and fly towards their respective users. While the attendees begin to compare their new grimoires with each other, Asta suddenly complains that none of the grimoires came towards him. Seeing this, the master of the tower simply asks him to try again in the following year. As the other attendees start laughing at him, a bright glow manifests from Yuno's direction as he receives his grimoire. Everyone then realizes that Yuno had just received a grimoire with a four-leaf clover insignia. While all of the attendees are still astonished by it, Yuno declares his intention on becoming a Magic Emperor, which is followed by a loud cheer from everyone. Seeing Yuno's achievement, Asta quickly approaches him and declares a rivalry against him. Unfortunately, Yuno coldly brushes him off and leaves. Epilogue Asta is left in daze after the whole event, as he hangs on a tree near the tower. While he tries to comfort himself, the boy notices Yuno near the gate to the tower being ambushed by Revchi Salik, a former Magic Knight who would like to sell Yuno's grimoire in the black market for money. Seeing his friend in trouble, Asta quickly comes in to help him and demands the former Magic Knight to return Yuno's grimoire but fails as Asta is unable to hold his own against Revchi who is armed with a grimoire. Revchi then breaks Asta's spirit once he revealed to Asta that he doesn't have any magic and was born a loser for that reason, further inducing Asta with more negative thoughts that would bring Asta's morale down even more to the point where he almost gave up on his dream on becoming the Magic Emperor. However, Yuno's acknowledgment and declaring Asta as his rival manages to bring Asta's self confidence back up which in the process motivates Asta to continue his fight with Revchi and continue on with his rivalry with Yuno to become the Magic Emperor. At that moment, a grimoire suddenly comes out of the wall of the grimoire tower and comes towards Asta which in the process summons a large sword for him. Revchi notices that it has a five-leaf clover insignia and tries to stop it from giving him a disadvantage. However, Asta quickly grabs the sword from the grimoire and manages to defeat Revchi with it by sending him flying towards a wall. Later, both Asta and Yuno declare their official rivalry to become the Magic Emperor. References Navigation